Even More
by Slipperyslytherin
Summary: Sequel to More, HPRW, slash, the duo continue their lives as normally as they can.


Sequel

Even More.

HP and RW take on their biggest opponent yet, DD.

More council stuff, and ministry

Unspeakables!

Modeling

Babies, loads of them

Twins get twin girlfriends, Charlie marries someone from council, ginny and Draco fun time

Neville trains as professor sprouts apprentice

Deans sister and fluers sister best friends

Hermoine gets with percy

Percy is mean

Hermoine gets pregnant, leaves school, forgives ron and harry, lives with the weasleys because parents think she hates them now

And she does

Fame and muggle fortune for HP and RW

Become actors on the british stage, then in American movies (muggle/magic companies)

Harry closed his eyes, feeling arms tighten around his waist. "Hmm…Ron." "Good morning kitten." He felt a kiss on his temple. He grinned widely as he turned around to face his lover. "First day of summer." Ron kissed him, running a hand through his hair. "A very long summer. I cant believe we don't have to go to school next year." Harry smirked. "If we did terrible on our tests, we might have to." Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't think so." He and Ron were in their room at the burrow. Their first night back they had enlarged the bed. The faded chudley cannon posters were there, but they didn't mind. "We have to talk to Sam. He's probably frantic." Ron murmured. Harry paused. "Doesn't he get the daily prophet?" Ron hit his head. "Of course, silly me." Harry sat up. "We should also go to the ministry." "Putting that off as long as possible." Ron murmured to himself. Harry looked out the bright window. "I bet your mum is already up. I'm going to get dressed and help her with breakfast." Ron nodded sleepily, nodding as Harry pulled on a tshirt and jeans, leaving the room.

Harry smiled as he saw Mrs. Weasley at the stove, her stomach sticking out seemingly even bigger than before…well she was having triplets after all. Mr. Weasley came in, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Hello Molly, Harry, what are you doing up so early?" Harry shrugged. "Wanted to help." He smiled at Molly as he took over the stove. She pouted and sat down in her chair, holding a hand over her stomach. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, taking her hand. Harry marveled at how much they loved each other, and Mrs. Weasley looked even more beautiful when she was going to have a baby…maybe that explained why they had so many. He flipped the eggs, humming. He didn't hear Ron come from behind him, kissing his cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I love it when you cook."

The elder weasleys exchanged an amused look behind them.

Harry laughed. "You like it because you know you'll be eating soon. Sit down, I'll be finished in a minute." Ron talked to his father about the ministry, and the seemingly endless trials that were still ongoing from the final battle. Mrs. Weasley watched Harry with an odd smile on her face. As Harry served, she said. "You'd make a great…er father." Ron sputtered over his pumpkin juice. Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's not like we can have any kids." She smiled. "I know. But with you and Ron around with the babies coming, I know they'll be well taken care of." Harry blushed, looking down. Ron groaned. "Mum…"

Morning post arrived, the usual fanmail was sent to the twins room for now with the others. Ron grinned as a red sparrow came in, dropping off a letter, then speeding off. "Charlie's written us!" He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I've gotten back to Romania, it seems the tales about my bravery at the battle has already reached here. I'm anxious to go back to my dragons, I know they must miss me. I'm writing to say that the colony wouldn't be adverse to having the ledgendary Weasley Potter duo come visit for a few weeks. I know you must miss this place Ron. It would be good to get away for a bit, wouldn't it?Let me know if you can come, we'd have a blast, and I'll make sure you and Harry get your own tent. Wink. _

_Mum, don't fret too much about the babies, you know all of us will help you. Just be glad they aren't here when they are old enough to ride on the dragons. Dad, good luck at the ministry, I've heard things are still pretty shaky over there. _

_And Harry, thanks._

_Love, Charlie_

Ron turned to Harry. "What is he thanking you for?" Harry blushed. "Well…I sort of gave him my firebolt." Ron's jaw dropped. "What?! Why?" Harry looked down. "Too many memories. It hurt too much to fly with it. Anyways, that broom company wants me to test out that new one, the lightning bolt. They've named it in my honor…said that my scar will be ingraved on each one in gold." He rolled his eyes. "But they are giving me one for free, and I get a percentage of the sales." Harry smiled widely. "That is why I bought one for each of the house seekers next year. They're terribly expensive, or I would have gotten one for everyone. I will, eventually, just not now." "But why…." "It's actually a very wise investment Ron, he made money by buying those brooms." Mr. Weasley cut in. Harry grinned. "And, if Slytherin loses, they cant blame it on their brooms." He looked down. "And once we have to go to the board, it would help since we've already donated to the school."

Two days later, they portkeyed to Romania.

Harry and Ron had tons of fun there, and had written to Sam to tell him that they would be back at work for the following week. On their last day there, Ron woke up to someone kissing his neck. He smiled as he brought his hands up to the back of Harry's head. Harry smiled as he looked up. "Good morning." "Hello." One of Ron's hands slid down a bare back. They kissed once more. "I bet Charlie is glad we got our own tent." Ron murmured as he rolled over on top of Harry. Harry ran his hand up an arm. "Hmm…" He smiled, thrusting up slightly. "I love Romania. This place is awesome…" Ron groaned into Harry's neck, grinding their hips together. "Wish we couldn't leave…." He panted. Harry threw his head back as Ron kissed down his chest. "Work…ministry.." Harry murmured, bringing his hand through Ron's unruly hair as Ron kissed farther down. He soon became completely uncoherent and forgot about everything.

At least for a little while.

As they packed to leave that night, Ron murmured. "I suppose this was the closest we had to a honeymoon." Harry looked up at him with soft eyes. "Did…Is it okay..that we didn't have a real one?" Ron shrugged, throwing his shirt into a trunk. "I mean…we don't need one…what's there to do on a honey moon we already haven't been doing?" He smiled, kissing the top of Harry's head. "I suppose….being with you, that is more than enough for me." Harry smiled.

They got back to the burrow, where their tests results came in. Both boys did very well, especially considering that they took their tests a year early, Molly was very proud of them.

A few days later, they were back in Sam's office. Sam grinned widely. "I am so glad to see you two back here…I thought I lost you both to the wizarding press…they can be really…" "Over exuberant." Harry joked. Sam smiled. "SO, do you have any new work? Phillip has been asking, and so has Alec…" He trailed off as he saw the small leather album. He opened it, going past some of the familiar picures. He stopped as he saw some new ones. His eyes widened. "You took pictures of the battle?" Harry looked down. "I charmed my camera. I…wanted to have pictures of some of what people did…especially if they died in battle, to show their loved ones what they did was so…" His eyes watered. Ron put a hand around Harry's shoulders. Sam turned a few more pages. He smiled at a pregnant Mrs. Weasley. "Your mother Ron?" Ron nodded. "She's having triplets." "Wow…" He flipped to another page and stared. It was Fluer, also very pregnant, sitting on the tree swing, looking very thoughtful. Ron looked down. "My oldest brother Bill, her husband…he's in a coma. No one thinks he'll make it." Sam stared at the pregnant girl. "She's very beautiful." "She's part veela. Her Grandmother was one." Harry said softly, clasping Ron's hand. Sam bit his lip. "That photo should go to 'Photography now'. They would be happy to see your work again Harry." Harry shrugged slightly as Sam went to some more photos, some of them in Romania, some of them at the burrow.

Sam sighed, closing the book. "Well, we cant use the photos from the battle obviously, although they are very powerful, but I would use the one of the girl, perhaps a few from Romania…Susan Brown and Steven Rothstien would really like to work with you…" He went through a file, full of papers. "As a matter of fact, you've gotten tons of offers. There is a show for Prada tonight, as a matter of fact, you cant be in it, as it rather late notice, but if you two are there, you could talk to them and a few others about jobs." They both nodded.

Harry got dressed in a black button down shirt and black snug pants and boots. He slipped on a pair of black sunglasses, pulling his hair back loosely. Ron tugged on a t shirt a fan had given him, with a picture of a Dragon breathing fire in black and white, unanimating it. He pulled on a pair of faded jeans and boots, along with a black blazer.

That night, they sat on the sidelines of the catwalk, the crowd around them full of designers, cameras, and magazine people. Ron slipped an arm around Harry's shoulders, crossing a leg over his knee. Harry slipped off his glasses and tucked it into his shirt pocket. He crossed his own leg, leaning into Ron. They didn't notice some of the crowd around them go quiet for a moment.

Luc smiled as he spotted the boys. The prodigial sons return. About time. The buzz was threatening to go away…he had heard a rumor that the boys had finished their schooling a year early so they could work full time in the coming year. He had also heard that they went on vacation for a bit, because they had been attacked… He cocked his head, studying them. They didn't look too bad. They looked great actually. He sighed, hoping he might get them to work for him again. Sarah gasped, nudging her best friend Steven next to her. "Steve…they're here!" She hissed. Steven smiled. "So they are. I suppose we should talk to them after the show." "OF course."

The show started.

Harry stared up and down the models,eyeing the clothes, how the models moved…he loved this. He hated being on display back in the wizarding world, but here, where he would have to earn any fame he had gotten, he didn't mind it so much. He missed it. He and Ron hadn't worked in weeks, they were anxious to get back to working. Ron sqeezed his shoulder, smiling at him. Harry grinned back, his eyes snapping back up to the platform.

The look, it seemed, for the season was bohemian chic, with rich fabrics and loose designs, even for the men. Harry was reminded of the some of the villagers in Romania and the gypsies they had met. He pointed that out to Ron in a whisper, and Ron grinned widely. They had gotten some clothes from the village when they had been there, it would be perfect and much cheaper than the Prada…what they called a knockoff of the real deal. But Harry did like the shoes they wore.

After the show, they ran into Sarah and Steven. "Hello boys, what are your plans for tonight?" "Nothing really, we might meet Sam over in Montmartre." Sarah smiled widely. "Oh, I haven't been over there in ages…would you mind if we went with you?" The boys smiled. "Why not, come on, let's get a cab before they're all taken."

Steven smiled at them as they all piled into the taxi. "You do not have a car?" Ron wanted to say they used to have one, but it went wild in the forbidden forest, but Harry shook his head. "We do not drive much. Public Transportation is enough. We in particular like trains." "How unusual…have you ever flown?" Both boys shook their heads, grinning. Steven smiled. "I love to fly. I have my own plane. A small one, but it's great to fly…you feel so free, you know?" Sarah smiled as they arrived at the place. "This is a great place, I found some of my best right here…" They went in. Sam was already sitting there, watching the floor of dancing people. Sam grinned as Harry and Ron made a beeline for the floor. Steven watched them go, somewhat surprised. "They left." Sarah smiled. "Models are different than actors Steve." Sam rolled his eyes. "The boys have talked to me about your offers. It seems Harry is familiar with the play you are doing, the little Prince. What part did you have in mind for him?" "The Prince. I thought Ron could be the pilot. It's not a very big production, just to get me some start up money on my next project…" He looked thoughtfully at the boys. "Would they be willing to be in a Shakespeare play?" "You might have to work with them on the lines, but if you do remember, I told you they were quite skilled at dueling…what play would you have them do?" Steven smiled. "I am doing an all male production of Romeo and Juliet. You see, back in Shakespeare's time, women were not allowed to be on stage…I sort of wanted to capture that feeling. With the culture as it is today, people may get a kick out of it."

Sarah went thoughtful. "Not a lot of people could pull off the robe and sword thing steven. It's quite unlikely that teenagers will be comfortable wearing those things…it would be better to get experienced actors…" Steven sighed heavily. "I hate productions of the play where the two youngest characters, supposed to be fourteen and seventeen, are too old looking to be in the part. It's all wrong." Sarah smirked. "And who would you convince to play Juliet and wear a dress?" Harry spoke up behind them, making them jump. "I wouldn't mind. Robes are like dresses anyway." Ron hid a smirk at the gob smacked faces. Ron spoke up. "I'm actually familiar with the play…my family and I like to read a lot. I can work with Harry on his lines." Steven cleared his throat. "Well…uh, you'd both have to try out like everyone else…and you'd start tryouts while still doing the little prince, are you sure you can do that?" They both nodded. "Course, we like to keep busy."

A month later, the Daily Prohpeht wrote an article.

_Where is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?_

_After the final battle, they have disappeared. There have been many letters of correspondence from them to the ministry on their votes on the wizengamot and st. mungos board, and also at Hogwarts, but no one has seen either of them. Is something wrong that they have dissapperared? Or are they taking an extended vacation, a pseudo honey moon? Hopefully we will find out soon about the fate of our heroes."_

Harry sat on a stage, in costume, for the final show of the little prince.

"You know, my flower, I am responsible for her. And she is so weak! She is so nieve! She has four thorns, no use at all, to protect herself against all the world…" Ron sat down slowly beside him, unable to move.

"There now…that is all." Harry stood slowly and started to walk. He stiffened and he fell to his knees silently, the curtain closed.

Harry and Ron were oddly sober as they heard the audience give them a standing ovation, albeit it was a small stage and a small audience, but they still enjoyed the show. Both boys held hands as the curtain rose to take their bow.

The curtain closed. Ron pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "You allright?"

"Just…numb. The play is so…" "Melancholy." "Yeah…and everything with Bill…"

The next day, tryouts for Romeo and Juliet.

Ron paced as they waited backstage. It was full of actors and crew, he was going over the lines in his head. Harry smiled as he watched him, holding the gryffindor sword in his lap, wrapped in heavy cloth. Harry wore his hair down in a loose pony tail, with a t shirt and drawstring pants, Ron wore his weasley sweater and jeans. "Ron, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

A young brunette man put a hand on his hip glaring at them. "Would you mind, I'm trying to go over my lines?" He held up a sheet of paper. Ron glared at him before sitting down next to Harry. He pulled the sword into his lap. "I hate actors." He mumbled. Harry laughed. "Hon, what do you think we are?" The man glared at them again. "I know what you two are. Brats, who think you'll just get the part because you're so good looking. It takes talent, real talent to pull off Shakespeare!" Both boys stared at him. Harry smiled. "What part are you trying out for?" "Romeo."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm trying out for Juliet." Harry said, trying to be nice." The man looked him up and down. "Well, you are small enough to pull it off. And you, red head?" Ron smirked. "Romeo. But I wouldn't say no to Mercutio or Tybalt."

"Hah, you planning on learning sword fighting?" Ron opened his mouth to say something, but his name was called for his part. Harry watched from the rafters. The bruntte stood next to him, his lines lying forgotten in his hand. "The red head…he duels?" Harry nodded. "I'm Brent Anderson." "Harry Potter." They shook hands. "Have you ever been in a play before?" "Just recently I and Ron were in the little Prince for Steven." "Steven…you mean the director Steven?" Harry nodded. "It did quite well. Almost two months of shows every night, nearly all of them sold out. Of course, it was being put on in a smaller theatre because of the nature of the play…" He stopped talking as Ron dropped the cloth from the sword. He could hear the gasps from the judges all the way where he was.

Brent gasped. "Is that a real sword?" Harry nodded. "It's mine, actually, but we both use it. If they ask him to…ah, well, that's my cue." Harry walked out on stage.

Steven stared at the real sword. Where those real rubies? Vanessa asked Ron to show them a bit of swordplay, he asked her if it was okay to bring someone else out. Harry came out, bringing a sword with him, also real, with an emerald hilt but a thinner blade. Harry smiled. "Hello." "You are also here for the audition?" Harry nodded. "But I am trying out for the part of Juliet…so no sword fighting for me, but I am willing to help Ron show you what he can do." Vanessa motioned for them to start. Ron and Harry faced off, bowing.

They began to duel, the other people who were auditioning crowded around the wings, staring.

Ron lunged forward, Harry dodging the sword just barely, dodged another time, jumping up, their swords clashed, Ron threw Harry's sword to the side, it clattered to the stage, he held harry by sword point.

The judges and the rest of the auditionees clapped. Ron pulled Harry up by the hand, they both grinned, bowing. Harry picked up his sword, and caught the one Ron threw to him with one hand, not even looking. He put them both wrapped up safely away before he turned to Steven and the producers, ect. "So, little Juliet is a sword fighter, tell us little Juliet, what makes you think you could pass as a girl if you can duel like that?" Ron laughed. "You haven't met my sister then." The woman smiled at that, but she still turned to Harry. "I…think I could. If I was made up correctly." Steven silently handed her their resumes and some of the photos they had done together. She stared at them for a moment, passing them to the others. "You may be able to look like a girl once you are made up, but could you move and sound like one?" Harry looked to Ron, who gave him a small smile. Harry bit his lip. "Hold on a minute."

He turned his back to everyone, taking a deep breath. He smiled as he remembered Ginny. Ginny dancing with Malfoy in the slytherin common room, Ginny, the flying flame demon at the final battle with Draco by her side, flying on her broom, cutting down the deatheater's forces. He pulled out his ponytail roughly and shook out his hair, stuck his chin out defiantly, set his eyes downcast.

He turned around.

Steven smiled to himself. This was just like the first time he had seen the boy on the catwalk.

Vanessa's breath was taken away. Harry looked at them coolly, putting a hand on his hip. He slowly looked up, at them. He started to speak softly, steadily. He knew he could say anything, he just had to sound a certain way.

"This is how a girl can be. One of my best friends, a sister to me. She can be a real demon sometimes, a sweet girl, a charmer, a seductress for her boyfriend. This is Ginny, the flaming flying demon…defiant, ready to face the world." He paused, changing his face, making his body look less threatening. He looked like he was going to cry, he was holding his arms tightly around himself. "Fluer, when she heard her husband had died." He changed his attitude to a cheerful one, his shoulders straight and narrow, but loose in relaxation. "Nymphy, on a good day, dangerous, cheerful, a sweet heart. Dead clumsy, but a great fighter." He turned to Ron smiling. He put his hand on his hip, pointed his finger to him and stated to screech loudly. "This is Ron's mother when we or his brothers get into trouble!" He jabbed his finger to Ron's face. Ron began to laugh. Everyone else began to chuckle. Harry turned back to them in the Ginny pose. "That is how I can be a girl. Different ages, different experiences, different times…I'm not a girl, and I don't want to be one, but you cant help but admire them." He snapped back to normal, his face clearing, and he pulled his hair back up quickly. Vanessa clapped. "Bloody fantastic. I love it. Now…ah, could you say a few lines for us please?" Harry bit his lip. "Would you mind if Ron I did one togheter?" "Go ahead, I suppose." She leaned back in her seat.

Ron and Harry whispered for a bit.

"Okay, we're at the scene where Romeo and Juliet are on the balcony."

They start their speech. Harry and Ron's faces hover as they nearly kiss, but Steven stopped them. "That was great boys…" Ron groaned. "But I wanted to-" Harry rolled his eyes, nudging him. Vanessa gave them an amused look, before she called out the next person.

A week later, they were called for the first rehersal.

Harry smiled as he saw Brent. "Hello Brent…what part did you get?" "Romeo." Harry blinked. "Oh.." He looked to Ron, who was slightly downcast. "Well, I'm to play Juliet…Ron will play Mercutio." "They said they needed a strong dueler to play him." Ron murmured. Brent smiled at Harry. "Well, I suppose we'll have to rehearse and things together…" Harry nodded, biting his lip. Brent walked off to talk to the guy who was playing the nurse for a bit. Ron took Harry by the hand. "Harry…you don't think he's…attractive, do you?" Harry stared at Ron. "Ron…what are you…" "Just tell me." "Well, yes, he is…but I would have rather had you play Romeo…you know I'll be thinking of you when I have to…" "Kiss him. I know. It's just…it feels wrong…for you to be kissing any one else." Harry pulled Ron close, noticing no one was around. "I know. But we have to do this. I love you, and nothing will change that. We're meant to be together, remember?" He murmured into Ron's ear. Ron nodded slightly, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Brent's voice startled them both. "Ah…and the plot thickens…and here I thought you were just friends…" He smirked at them.

Ron's grip tightened around harry's shoulders. "We're more than that." "Obviously." Brent gave Ron a cool look. "I suppose it isn't just a fling?" "Far from it." Harry said softly. Brent looked at harry. "We're starting practice soon, you better get ready."

A few weeks later, Harry looked disgusted at the costumes they had been given. Ron gave him a wary glance. "Ah…Steven..could I talk to you for a moment?" Steven nodded. They went off to talk. Harry bit his lip. "Steve…I dotn mean to be rude…but how did you get these costumes?" "An old film production company leant them to us…they're used…but…" He eyed them and sighed. "You have a problem with the costume?" Harry gave him a weak smile. "If I tell you I can get everyones costumres for free in….let's say…a week, will that be okay? I'll need a list of every one's costume needs, but I will have them all ready." Steven stared. "What…how is it even possible?" "I know people. And the costumes will look fantastic, everyone will love them."

"If…you can, sure. But…really, I'd have to have some form of payment for you…the taxes alone on the costumes…" "Well…we'll make a deal when I deliver." Steven nodded with wide eyes.

That evening, Harry sat with six house elves sewing in the Weasley sitting room with Mrs. Weasley, Fluer and Ginny. Ron was with the twins, at a business meeting with the Goblins and a few people with the ministry. They were sewing magically, so it only took a few minutes with the house elves help to make some of the simpler outfits. The girls were laughing as they heard that Harry was playing Juliet. Ginny was going back to Hogwarts in a week, and Fluer was due with her son in two weeks. Molly would be due in a month.

The house elves, besides Dobby and Winky, where four Hogwarts house elves, but they didn't mind to help at all. Harry held up an emerald green silk fabric. "Winky…what's this fabric for?" "Is for your dress Master Harry. Yous be very pretty in green to match your eyes." Ginny stifled a giggle. Fluer dug through a trunk of costume jewelry, bringing out a clasp of cut stone. Gabi came in through the kitchen with drinks for everyone. She was staying with the Weasleys now, to be with her sister, since her parents left for their trip. She would be starting her first year. "Ginny, what house do you think I will be in?" "Most likely Ravenclaw with all the reading you do." She chirped, taking a sip of her drink. Fluer shook her head. "She will be a slytherin. Very sneaky." Gabi glared at her. "No I'm not!" Fluer gave her a small smile.

They continued to make their dresses, Harry finished his right before Ron came home. Ron looked at it with an odd look on his face. "So..that's your dress?" Harry nodded. Ron smiled. "Try it on." Harry arched an eyebrow. "Come with me then, I don't want the rest of this lot to see me." He motioned to the twins. Ron grinned as he took his hand as they went to his room.

Harry pulled off his clothes and slipped into the black slip he had to wear under the dress, along with black stockings. Ron smirked at him from the wall. "Ooh…very cute Harry." Harry glared at him, pulling on the dress over his head. He looked to Ron. "Could you tie me up in the back?" Ron chuckled, moving forward. "Get your head out of the gutter…" He closed his eyes as he grasped a back of the chair while Ron tightened the corset. Ron smiled as he made his way down the ribbon, then put his hands on Harry's hips, kissing his neck. Harry smiled. "Ron…don't get distracted.." Ron pulled out Harry's ponytail. He smiled. "You look nice. Defintely like a girl. But I know what you have under there….defintely not girl parts.." He lifted the back of Harry's skirt. He made a face at all the layers. "How many layers does this thing have?" "Too many…" Harry murmured, eyes still closed as Ron finally got to the slip and hose.

Ron pulled the slip up and smirked. "You are planning to wear underwear on stage, right?" "Maybe." Ron laughed, bending Harry over the chair and undid his pants. "You look wicked, but on closing night, Juliet will be with Mercutio instead of Romeo." Harry groaned as Ron reached around him.

Ginny sat up slightly straighter as she heard the groan.

"Either Harry looks really really bad, or really really good." The twins went pale. Mrs. Weasley looked up as she heard another groan. "Ah…I think…good." Ginny made a face. "Someone…put a silencing spell up please."

The next day, Harry arrived with two trunks of clothes. He called everyone over. "Okay, everyone who has those old costumes, I got us some new ones. Each one is labeled for each character. The other trunk has the accessories that everyone will need." Steven watched as the actors pulled out outfit after outfit from the trunk. He looked rather confused, wondering how it all fit there. And how the boy had managed to procure all the costumes in a single day. Harry held up his own dress, smiling. Steven motioned for him to come over.

Harry smiled at him. Steven looked at the dress closely. "Who made this? It wasn't made in a factory, was it?" Harry shook his head, blushing slightly. "I made it." "You..didnt make all of them…" "No, I had help…" Steven got out his check book. "With the quality of costumes I've seen, and considering they are hand made, I…will give you 500,000 dollars." Harry gasped. "That must be almost 4 million galleons." He said to himself, bringing a hand to his mouth. Steven's eyes widened. "Galleons…" He looked like he was trying to remember something. "Arent they…aren't they the currency with…" Harry remained silent. Steven looked to Ron. "Is he one too?" Harry nodded minutely. Steven looked down at him. "I suppose I understand how you made the costumes…" Harry looked up at him warily. "How…did you know?" Steven looked distant. "A long time ago…nearly thrity years now, a friend of mine was accepted to a school, told me all about it. I never believed her at first, until she showed me her books…I never told anyone." "Um…what happened to your friend?" "Last I heard, she died. About ten years ago." He looked at Harry. "I suppose I wont tell any one. But…be careful. People might think you stole these, or something else." Harry nodded with wide eyes.

Steven gave him a small smile. "I think I understand now…you must be very powerful. It's the eyes. She had eyes like that too." He sighed as he went back to the dress. "You did quite well, I wonder what it will look like opening night."

That afternoon, Fluer went into Labor. Molly gasped and waddled over to the fireplace, calling for St. Mungo's.

Harry and Ron arrived back to the house, it was dark, and there was a note from Mr. Weasley.

"Ron and Harry, Gin and Iwent to St. Mungos. Fluer is in Labor. Be there if you can."

The boys dropped everything and went to St. Mungos.

They ran to the desk.

"Can you please tell us where the maternity ward is?" The lady pointed to the sign next to her.

Ron grabbed Harry by the hand as they ran up to the fourth floor, skidding across the floor to the maternity ward. The portraits glared at them, and people got out of their way, yelping. They saw Ginny and Arthur in the hallway, looking worried. Ron looked around. "Where's mum?" Ginny was pale. "She went into Labor an hour ago. Fluer's been in it for nearly four already." She clutched her hands. "I'm never having kids. It hurts too much." Harry put an arm on her shoulder. "All we can do now is wait."

The twins arrived, and Charlie with them. Percy came, looking nervously at the twins. They glared at him. "What are you doing here?" "I…was already here at the hospital, I heard someone talking about the Weasleys…I had to see…" "Fluer and mum. They're having babies!" Percy's eyes widened. "What?!" Fred crossed his arms, looking at Percy coolly. "You would have known that if you had written or seen us since Christmas…you finally made up with mum and dad, but you are always to busy to see them-" "Fred.." Arhtur glared halfheartedly at his son. Percy looked angrily at them. "Maybe I would come around more often if I didn't have to go through the third degree…" He looked to Harry and Ron. "So, Ron, how is he? In bed? I mean, why on earth would you ever be with him other than that?" Everyone gasped, Ron lunged for Percy. "NO!" Everyone stared as Hermoine ran down the corridor. Harry and Ron stared as she went to Percy's side. "Don't hurt him Ron…" She said quietly, looking down. Percy looked at them coolly. "I'm sure you all know Hermoine…she's my fiancé." Ron and Harry stared at her. Ginny's eyebrows raised. "Hermoine…why would you go for Percy…" Hermoine blushed. "I love him. We're to be married after I graduate." She gave a small smile to him, but he ignored it, still glaring at the twins. Charlie coughed awkwardly. "Ah…congratulations."

Harry and Ron also said it quietly. Ginny remained silent, staring at Hermoine shrewdly. "Are you Head Girl this year?" Hermoine nodded happily, ready for a change in subject and was about to continue when….

The doctors came through the doors, looking very tired.

"Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, you are a father and a grandfather." Arthur looked as though he was going to faint. "How are they?" "Fine, just fine, getting cleaned up now, the babies are all quite healthy. Fluer had a son, she named him William, aka, Willie Arthur Weasley…" Tears went to his eyes. "And…and Molly?" "Three Girls." He gave a small chuckle. " She named them Gabriel , Carla, and Georgia." He added with a smile. "All four with weasley red hair, although Fluer's is a lighter shade and no freckles. The triplets are identical." The twins grinned widely. "We'll make pranksters of them yet! Remember George how we always wished for another set of hands…they will be perfect to continue our line of pranking goods…" Harry smiled, hugging Ron. "Think about it guys…you're all uncles now." All the boys froze. And Ginny brightly smiled. "And I'll be an aunt…and a big sister." Harry looked at Ron, his forehead still pressed to the red head's cheek. "Think about it…'uncle won! We wanna use your broomstick…aunt ginny, Carla stole my book…" Arthur grinned at the looks on all the kids' faces.

"And don't forget, all the crying, the boo boos, nappies, feeding time…" Charlie added, a look of horror growing in his eyes.

The twins looked thoughtful.

"Hey…we should event something…for mums and dads…" They broke out into soft whispers.

The healer smiled at Arthur. "Would you like to come in first?" He nodded and they went into the delivery room. Harry turned to Hermoine. "Why are you here at the hospital anyways?" Hermoine bit her lip. "I had to pick up some medication. My leg is still feeling rather stiff still." Harry glanced down at her leg. She had injured it at the final battle, she was very lucky she didn't have a fake leg like Moody. He looked at Percy. "I suppose you were with her as her boyfriend and all that." Percy nodded, not looking into Harry's eyes. Harry gave him a small smile. "I'm not going to call you out or anything Perce…I just don't like people going against their family." Percy looked down. "I suppose you are part of the family now." He looked down to the bonding bracelet he wore. "So it's true." Harry nodded.

Hermoine suddenly grabbed Percy;s hand. "I want to go…I'm awfully tired." Percy nodded and squeezed her hand. "I have to go…I'll try to come by to see the kids." They walked away.

Harry knew then that Hermoine was still in love with Ron. He could see it in her eyes. And Percy knew it too.

That's why they were so bitter towards Harry and Ron.

Arthur came back out with the healer, smiling like mad. "Come on kids, time to see the new babies."

They all went in. Fluer and Molly were still sleeping in their beds, the babies were in a large crib, with a cheerful looking nurse by them. They all surrounded the crib. They all crooned at the babies, who looked perfectly adorable. Harry watched Ron run a finger across one of the triplet's cheeks. Harry clasped his hand, smiling.

They took a few days off of rehearsal for the births and the arrival of the mums and the babies at the burrow. The rooms had been redone ages ago, Bill and Charlie's old room into a nursery, Percy's old room into Fluer's, the twin's room still used for quests and storage, and everyone else kept their rooms. The boys went right back into rehearsals, working hard, since opening night was not that far away.

The day before opening night, Harry was practicing the final scene with Brent. Ron glared at Brent offstage. As Harry leaned in to kiss him, Brent grinned from his supposed deathly stupor to grab Harry around the waist and kiss him fully. Harry gasped and pulled away from him, shaking slightly. He ran off stage. Ron followed him quickly. He heard Brent laughing behind them, with the rest of the cast, they just thought it was a joke…

He found Harry at the makeup tables, taking down his hair and crying. "Harry?" Harry looked up. Ron could see a tear roll down his face. Ron went to his side. "Harry…are you okay?" Harry threw himself into Ron's arms, still sitting down, his arms wrapped around Ron's waist. "I…just don't like being surprised like that…and it felt so…wrong…"

Brent sighed as he went backstage. He knew he should apologise to Harry, he was just joking around, no big deal…he heard soft voices when he went by the makeup tables. He hid behind a stage set and listened in, glancing around the corner.

"Harry…we talked about this." "I know. You'll still get me in the end, just…I cant stand kissing him. I feel like I'm hurting you." Ron kneeled in front of Harry, taking the face in his hands. "It's okay. It's work…we'll finish the show. And think, we can get our own place once we finish it, no more crying babies, no matter how much you love to babysit, there is only so much of that I can handle." He moved between Harry's legs, still kneeling. He put his head on his chest, closing his eyes. Harry sighed, running a hand through Ron's hair. He smiled. "Ron…if…when we are older…could we adopt? I mean, much older, once were done with all this?" Ron smiled. "Of course. Lots of little adopted kids." He murmured, kissing Harry. He ran a hand along the corset, down the skirt. "Why must you tempt me with this skirt?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear, lifting it above the knee, folding it back. Harry shivered. "Ron…we cant do anything here…" Ron lifted the other side, his hands going up Harry's thighs. "They're still in rehersal, no one else is back here…"

Harry smiled, kissing him fully. "Just this once. I don't want to be kicked off stage for fraternizing at work…" "They wouldn't…" Ron murmured, lifting Harry up to sit on the makeup table. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders looking up at him sultrily. "Well, if anyone sees, we can just obliviate them…" Ron shook his head, undoing his pants. "Bad Harry. No obliviating the muggles." Harry threw his head back against the mirror as Ron thrust against him, his hands going up the skirt, kissing his neck.

Brent walked away silently. He would apologise later. But what on earth were muggles?

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, things were crazier than ever.

Neville smiled to himself as he repotted a plant. He was in the greenhouses, like usual. He was apprenticed to Professor Sprout. That meant, on top of his regualar NEWT school work, he also had to do extra Herbology work, and assist her in some of her classes. It was proving quite useful, not only for his future career, but for the war. All the younger kids loved him, and the older kids respected him now. He wasn't 'lardbottom' anymore. He still kept in touch with Ron and Harry, using a front as a mail order service for Herbology supplies. They also wrote to Luna in the only language they understood together, vagueism, and Ginny in subtle hints. Along with Draco, the five of them presented a strong front to everyone in Ron and Harry's absence. Ginny had been made captain for the gryffindors. Draco was Head Boy. Suprisingly. But it was rumored that professor Snape threatened to leave if Draco didn't get his rightful place as Head Boy, since Harry and Ron were gone, he had the highest grades out of the boys.

They still held meetings for defense, and Brian taught once more. He was in worse shape than before, because of the battle, but everyone loved him and respected him greatly, since they now knew he was on the council. He did a great job teaching the kids. DD had resigned to just running the school now, since the trio had disbanded unofficially, he had no reason to be involved in any of their grand adventures, although he was milking them for all that they were worth. The ministry was not so peaceful.

Arthur Weasley hunched over his desk. He smiled weakly at the picture above it, the picture of the family grown greatly. One of the triplets was in Molly's arms, the others in Ron's and in Harry's. Fluer was holding her son. An empty spot was for Bill, right next to her. Charlie was hugging Ginny, grinning like mad, the twins down in front, making goofy faces. Percy was by the far side, hesitantly smiling. He sighed heavily, pushing the stack of paperwork aside. He was happy that the boys were helping, but they were going to need their own place soon. He smiled to himself as he remembered the day that he and Molly had gone to the burrow.

They had married a few months before, they were still living in his parent's house, She had just gotten pregnant with Bill. As they looked around the small cottage, they fell in love with it. As the years went by, the house grew, and so did their family. He loved it when she was pregnant, he practically spoiled her when she was. He loved his children very much, and would do anything for them. He went back to his paperwork.

Madam Bones frowned as she looked over the case file. It had grown alarmingly since the case began, they were going to have to do something soon. There were the deatheater trials still going, things slowly changing from new laws that had been passed. She knew things were changing, but it wasn't fast enough. She was going to need help.

Harry grinned as the curtain closed. It was the final night of the show, it had been a packed house. Almost all the shows had been sold out. Harry and Brent's pictures were plastered on Billboards for the play in the city, and people loved it. Ron went to Harry, hugging him tightly. "That was great Harry…" They paused as they heard something.

"Weasely is our king, he let the quaffle in, Weasely is our king…" Harry and Ron looked to each other, the song growing louder. The curtain opened again, for everyone to take their bows. A huge amount of the audience stood, clapping like mad as they chanted the song, and continued. "Weasely is our king, so Potter is our Queen, he's the greatest who's ever been…." Ron's jaw dropped. Harry stared at the group in horror. The actors looked confused at harry and Ron. "Ah…friends of yours?" "I…I don't know them…"

People started to come up to the stage, Harry felt hands shake his, thumping wildly. "Good to meet you Mr. Potter!" A small girl smiled at him as her father shook his hand wildly. "Andrea here is one of your biggest fans… she loved you in the play, you know, and in the little prince, she had no idea it was you until tonight though…" Mrs. Figg smiled brightly at the boys. "Harry, I had no idea you liked Shakespeare…" "I…yeah, Mrs. Figg, who are all these people?" "Squibs dear. A whole group of us. We love Shakespeare, but we had no idea you two would be in it…" She hugged him tightly, looking at his dress. "Nice dress, but I don't think you have the right figure for it.." Harry smiled at her weakly.

He and Ron came home late that night, exhausted. "I cant believe it…it will be all over the papers tomorrow.." Ron put his arm around Harry shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. They looked confused at Molly. She was holding one of the babies in her arms. Madam Bones stood and shook their hands. "Hello gentlemen." Molly smiled at them. "Madam Bones came by for a visit, she wanted to talk to you…you came in rather late…" "Oh, well, it turns out there were a whole load of Squibs that recognized us at the theatre, so it took a while to deal with them…" Ron said sheepishly. Harry sat down, yawning.

"But, that was the last night. Eveyone loved it though." Madam Bones bit her lip. "Ah…may I ask, last night of what?" "Oh, well, Harry and I were in a play. Shakespeare." She blinked. "I… had no idea." "No one did, really, except for my parents…we'd like to be recognized for something other than the war, you know? The best way to do that is to deal with the muggles." Ron said smartly. She nodded. "Well…I was wondering if you'd like to come to some of the Wizengamot meetings and such…a lot of people think it isn't that important to you, since you always mail your letters in, and the wizarding public hasn't seen you hardly at all since the final battle." Ron looked to Harry. "Well…we do owe it to our allies…we promised changes, and last night, you said things were moving too slowly." Harry nodded. "Okay…when's the next meeting?" "Next Friday." "Alright, we'll be there, but let it be a surprise." Harry smirked. Ron rolled his eyes. "You always have to be dramatic, don't you?" "Hey, I'm an actor, I'm supposed to be dramatic!" Harry quipped back. Madam Bones smiled at them. "Susan's told me you've kept in touch with everyone at school." They both nodded. "We couldn't let everything fall apart once we left, not like it would, we just…" "wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly." Madam Bones got a serious look on her face. "We will be presenting DD's case soon, probably in the next month. It would be best if you spent as much time as you can building your public rep before then."

The next day, in the Daily Prophet…

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley: Muggle Actors?!_

_Last night, the final performance of Romeo and Juliet was put on, and to a group of Squibs, the biggest surprise of the night was to discover that the ledgendary team of Ronald Weaslye and Harry Potter was in the play!It is also been said that this isn't the first play they've been in either, that they were in a production of the muggle French play, the little prince, a few months ago. It is also said that Potter himself made all the costumes for the Shakespear play. Here is what some of the audience had to say. "It's remarkable! The costumes are brilliant, the red head was fantastic in the dueling, and Juliet was divine!" A muggle. Mrs. Figg, a squib, says, "Harry was wonderful. I watched the boy grow up you know, I'm proud to see him performing the great works of Shakespeare, he's grown into a fine young man." Our heroes seem to be quite popular in the muggle world, preparations are being made as we speak to release issues of some muggle magazines they appear in to the wizarding public. They are quite the accomplished duo in modeling and photography, well respected by their muggle peers. _

_For pictures from the play and ads, go to page 8, 9,10. _

Harry sighed as he threw aside another package of Choco Potters. "Not these again…" He groaned.

"You do realsie that if we appear in another play or anything, there will be a large amount of wizarding folk there." "Disguised as muggles. How awful." Ron rolled his eyes. "It will help the sales on the plays, and maybe…we can ask for a bigger paycheck. If we can prove we have a large following." "They'll want to know why." "Let them find out on their own, they wont believe it anyways." "Hah, in the muggle tabloids. No one would believe it then."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the stream of letters he got in the muggle post and owls.

Offers of jobs, in the wizarding world and in the muggle world for Harry and Ron. He figured being the pseudo manager of one Harry Potter and Ron Weasely would have it's benefits. Annie ran in the door, grinning madly. "A group of men offered to merge with our magazine!You wont believe how much they are offering…" She trailed off as she saw all the letters. "What's that?" "Job offers from all over, for Ron and Harry." "Wow…uh…" She picked one up, arching an eyebrow at the scroll. "What kind of letter is this?" "Some of their fans are rather unusual…" He sighed as he tried to explain.

Ron looked at his watch, waiting on the stairs for Harry. They were to go to the ministry today for the Wizengamot meeting. "Harry, hurry up!" He yelled up the stairs. He winced as he heard a baby crying. Harry came down, crying baby in his arms, in full dress robes.

Ron stared. Harry looked beautiful. Harry was in pale blue robes, his hair pulled up loosely and his glasses on. The robes billowed behind him slightly as he walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley picked the baby up from Harry's arms. "Carla…don't cry…" Harry said softly, running a hand through her unruly red hair. Surpisingly, it was curly, in ringlets, different than the other two and the rest of the Weasleys. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We have to go, we're going to be late." They both kissed Molly good bye.

They apperated to the ministry, the atrium was bustleing in the morning. Harry carefully looked away from the lurid refinished fountain of magical brethren as they passed. They went to the guard for their wand check. He stared at them. "H…Harry Potter, Ron Weasley…ah, wands please." Harry gave him wand to the guard, who jumped slightly as he took it and checked it.

They left and went down to courtroom ten.

The meeting was just about to start. DD was smiling smugly while everyone argued with each other, about a trial date for Severus Snape. Then…the doors opened.

Everyone stared at the boys as they slipped into their seats beside Madam Bones. She gave them a small smile. Fudge lit up as he saw them. "Boys! You're here, excellent. We were just about to vote on a trial date for Severus Snape." The room was dead silent, some sat down, calming down from the heated debate. They thought…perhaps Potter and Weasley would know what to do. Harry was about to speak when DD opened his mouth. "Harry has never been close with the professor, everyone knows how his father was to him. I think it's well known how the boy will go-" Harry narrowed his eyes at DD and straightended his shoulders. "I am not my father professor. And I do not hold grudges. The professor and I got over that a long time ago. And I see no reason why the professor should even stand trial." "Because he was a death eater." DD said coldly. Harry's and Ron's eyes flashed.

DD leaned back slightly. "He was a spy. Had been for twenty years, for you. What are you trying to do now, trying to get rid of him since you don't think you need him anymore?" Percy's quill was flying. DD's jaw dropped slightly, several people looked at him questioningly. "I…you, as well as I know, he's experienced in the dark arts, and as a teacher he's in a prime place to recruit students…we do not want another dark lord on our hands." Harry stood angrily. "He was YOUR spy! He practically gave up his life for you, he saved hundreds, possibly thousands of lives with the things he interfered with, I know he helped in the capture of at least half of Voldmort's forces at one point or another…"

"He was at the final battle, he fought alongside with the rest of us against Voldemort and his forces!" Ron hissed. People whipped their heads back to DD. "But…he was only doing that so he could have a clear playing field to become a dark lord…" People looked back to Harry and Ron. Ron looked at Harry, who was pissed. "There is no possible way he could do that. Because it would be going against you. As far as you know, he is still loyal to you." "He's a slytherin, using underhanded tactics to get what he wants-" Many people narrowed their eyes at this, since there were a large amount of one time slytherins on the wizengamot. "Headmaster DD, why don't we just ask him? Ask him if he was ever loyal to you. Use veritaserum if we have to. But, as a respected member of the community, he does not have to have a well publicized trial, losing all respect from his students and fellow potions masters, possibly losing his position as a teacher or his place in the Potion Master's guild? The ministry had already taken his family home decades ago, I do not think it wise for his merest rights to be taken away as well."

"Fine, a trial." "Questioning. No trial. We can do it now." Harry took out his wand, sending out a patronus message. People stared at the stag as he ran away, disappearing through the walls. "He will be here in five minutes."

Snape came in, exactly five minutes later, not a hair out of place, looking immaculate in his sweeping black robes. Harry conjured a comfy looking black leather armchair for him with just a wave of his wand. Severus smirked at the chair, thankful for a break from the overstuffed monstrocities that the headmaster produced. Ron inwardly laughed at the ease Harry did his magic, he was making DD look like a fool. Fudge tried to look imposing on his pedestal. "So, Professor Snape, you have been brought here for questioning. Mr. Potter thought it best to forgo the publicity of a trial and have you submit to an interrogation by veritaserum." Snape nodded. "I will comply." DD looked rather surprised at that. Fudge nodded curtly, motioinging to Madam Bones. She smiled at him. "I'm sure as a potions master know how to administer it…" She levitated it over to him. He took the bottle and dropped three drops onto his tongue. His eyes went glassy and he relaxed in his chair. "what is your name?" "Severus Tobias Snape." She nodded curtly, taking the bottle back. "Alright then, now, were you a deatheater?" "Yes." "Were you a spy?" "Yes." Fudge interrupted. "Ask him who he was a spy to." He hissed. Snape answered him. "I was a spy to DD, served him faithfully for seventeen years. I was supposed to be a spy to the dark lord. I was never faithful to him. I stopped being faithful to DD nearly a year before the Dark Lord fell." Everyone gasped. "Who were you a spy for?" "Not one person." He gritted out. "Who? Who was the leader?" "No leader. An unnamed group. Gave…information…" Sweat started to form on his head. Madam Bones glanced to a stoic looking Harry and Ron. "Why were you unfaithful to DD?" DD stared with wide eyes. "He was unfaithful. To our side. He changed. Too many secrets. Hurt too many…" DD looked slightly worried, but tried to keep it hidden.

"Who did he hurt?" Madam Bones almost whispered. "Me. Harry Potter. Lilly and James Potter. Neville Longbottom, Alice and Frank Longbottom… Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. There was so many..." "How do you know, did he tell you?" "I…figured it out. With the others. The ones I am loyal to, and still loyal to. I am not their follower, I am their equal…we are all equals…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "They helped me. They've helped so many… we've helped so many…they called me a hero…" DD had enough. "You are no hero! You are a deatheater, with the blackest heart- and you are a liar, I have never hurt anyone-" Snape looked at him with the strange glassy eyes. "You did. Stole. Caused death. Let people be hurt for years…" "And who did I hurt, supposedly…" Snape looked up at the wizengamot with pleading eyes, wishing for the interrogation to stop, that the veritaserum would wear off… "HARRY POTTER!" He screamed, his eyes going unglassy, turning to a dark looking fire. "You let that boy be hurt for years, you caused his parent's death! I am loyal to him and to the rest of those you hurt- and you hurt me. You could have prevented me from ever going to the dark lord, but you guilted me into being your spy! You are a lying, cheating.." His head rolled down to his chest as the potion wore off slowly. He closed his eyes painfully.

Everyone was silent.

Harry took a deep breath. "Well…that was informative." He weakly smiled, and looked to DD. "I wasn't planning on doing a thing. You are a well respected man here in the Wizarding world, and I thought you could deserve something better, a second chance…" He cocked his head. "But…" DD looked at him, his bright blue twinkling eyes faded a bit. "You didn't change. You know you've been investigated…the goblins even refuse to do business with you anymore, your accounts have been taken out of the bank. All you have now is the public that believe your lies. I used to look up to you. Respect you. But now…I'm just disappointed."

"I don't know what you're talking about-" "I have proof you stole thousands of galleons from my parent's vault, and you tried to with hold my inheritance from me. You never wanted Ron and I to leave Hogwarts, under your watch, and to be honest, you never wanted us to defeat Tom Riddle." DD sputtered. "You wanted to have things like they always were since you defeated Grudenwald. Well respected, practically worshipped. Needed. But things change professor." He looked to the rest of the wizengamot. "We should give him a choice. Retire from the school and leave McGonnagal as Headmistress, then go somewhere in isolation, research or something…he does not need to bother us any longer…" "Or…" "He can choose to be forced from his position at Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban, which will soon be heavily guarded by goblins…who aren't such big fans of his, and be under public scrutiny for years."

DD looked down, his shoulders slumping. "I will retire peacefully. I suppose it was all too good to last." He gave Harry a weak smile. "You've always been such a good boy Harry. Too good for me. I'll go peacefully." He stood, stepping down from his seat. He looked at Severus. "I'm sorry Severus. Terribly sorry." He took out his wand. People stood, seemingly in slow motion.

DD brought the wand out to his own head, casting the aveda Kedavra. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap at Snape's feet, his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. People were screaming.

Snape stared down unbelievingly at the man he once called a friend.

A year later, a lot had changed.

Goblins were now guarding Azkaban, Vampires and werewolves were in safehouses, both groups were allowed to work now in fields they would be useful in, like physical labor (from their extra strength) and research, taking advantage of the vampire's long life lines.

At the Burrow, life hadn't changed too much.

The babies had grown, a little over a year old now, Fluer had taken up translating old books for the Department of Mysteries, so she could work at home with the kids. Molly loved having babies to take care of again. Percy and Hermoine married several weeks after term ended in a small ceremony. They weren't so bitter any more to Harry and Ron, but they hardly talked to one another. Hermoine worked at the ministry for the muggle born coalition department, and Percy had been promoted to secretary to Madam Bones. Neville was now teaching his first year at Hogwarts in Herbology, and Ginny was Head Girl and Quiditch Captain. Draco was now at the ministry often, much like his father was, but instead of paying off politicians for shady deals, he was training in the auror forces.

Meanwhile, after the whole deal with DD, Harry and Ron took a break from acting and muggle work, so they could focus on the minstry's problems. Everything was starting to run smoothly finally.

Harry sighed as he folded clothes on the kitchen table. Molly was putting the kids to a nap, Fluer was working on a book. Ron yawned as he walked in the door, tripping slightly over a toy train. "Harry…" "Hmm?" "When…do you think we'll go back to working?" Harry smiled. "Well…I talked to Sam, there's a big show coming up in about a month…we could start working up to going back to that…" Ron put his head on Harry's shoulder, hugging him around the waist. "Hmmm…maybe we can get a place of our own? We have enough money now…" Harry smiled slightly as Ron nuzzled him. "Ron…don't you want to be with your family?" "Well, I love them and all…but we're older now…we can visit them as much as we want…I'm just…sort of tired of tripping over toys, listening to crying babies…" Harry turned around to face him. "Alright. We'll get an apartment." Molly smiled from the doorway.

"About time." They both looked at her. "No offense dears, I love you staying here, but you need your own space." She started folding up clothes absentmindedly. "We can talk to Arthur, we'll help you find a place." Ron squeezed Harry's waist. "Could..could we maybe get a place in muggle London?" Harry looked at him incredulously. "Ron…you still have trouble with light switches and things…are you sure.." "Yes, I can. I love electicity. And remember that one time, we watched TV? That was so cool…" Harry laughed. "Okay, muggle London it is. Maybe Sam and Steven can help us find a place."

Two weeks later, a realtor stood in an empty apartment. It was rather large, A master bedroom, a guest bedroom, a kitchen and a living room, along with a studio space. "This is nice…" Ron whispered to Harry as the realtor rambled on about the view. "Yeah, and it's in our price range…" She looked to them, smiling. "So, you kids in college?" "Ah, no, we graduated a year early from school, to work…" She nodded thoughtfully. "Roomates then, so, how long have you been friends?" "Nearly seven years… but we're together now." Ron put an arm around Harry's shoulders, smiling slightly. The woman looked at them, then she looked out the window. "It's you! I…thought you looked familiar…" Harry looked out the window and started laughing. It was a faded billboard from their play. She grinned at them. "Actors, how wonderful, but that play was a year ago…have you done any work recently?" "We will, in about two weeks.." She got an unsure look on her face. "Ah…I know how actors are…you do have the money, right?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, and we will definitely take this place. That billboard is icing on the cake." He pulled out his checkbook for the down payment.

"So…when can we move in?" "As soon as you want to." "Today?" She blinked. "If…you want to." "Fantastic." Harry wrote out the check, handing it to her. Her eyes widened slightly. "That should be enough for the down payment and utilities and all that for a while…" She nodded, speechless. As soon as she closed the door, Ron and Harry turned to each other. "Let's fix this place up."

They finally decided on a color for the walls after charming them for the eight time to a lilac. They put spotless charms on the white carpet to keep it clean, and started to conjure furniture. They couldn't conjure electronics or anything, so they would have to buy those eventually. That night, Harry looked around their bedroom, undressing. "I like it. It feels…perfect." Ron smiled.

"Our place…our home." Harry took out his camera from a small bag and took one of them together by the window hugging each other. He smiled as he set the camera aside on the nightstand, sitting on the bed. He turned to Ron, smirking. "I suppose…we'll have to break in our new bed, then work around the house and break in all the new rooms." Ron rolled his eyes, kissing Harry. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Two weeks later, Harry was dressing backstage at their first job in months. All the models around him were dressing up. Apparently Gucci's look for the fall was warm and cozy, and Harry loved it. He yanked on the white crotched beanie flipping his hair out over his white turtle neck afghan sweater. He wore a blinding white fitted jacket and billowing pants, with white boots. He lined his eyes with a bit of liner and eyeshadow, making sure his hair fell down to the right place. He looked around for Ron, who was no where to be seen. He frowned slightly, going back to the mirror, sliding a bit of gloss on. He smiled as he saw Ron in the window, wearing a dark blue sweater and a multicolored scarf, his shock of red hair being covered with a dark blue hat. He wore brown corderoys and boots. "You look great Harry." "So do you…where were you?" Ron grinned. "Talking to Sam. Colin gave him some new work, he wanted to show it to me. Colin is apparently going to work for him next year, isn't that great?" Harry nodded, tugging on Ron's scarf. "Come on, we should get going."

They stood in line. A few of the models recognized them. "We haven't seen you two in ages, thought you'd gone off and gotten a respectable job or something!" Sylvia said. Harry laughed. "Nah, just had to take care of a few family things, but we're back." "Great." Ron kissed Harry on the cheek. "Good luck kitten." Harry smiled. "You too." They walked out onto the platform in unison, heads held high, smirking as they looked at each other.

It was good to work again.


End file.
